


Past the days of old

by robine



Category: Monsters Inc. (Movies)
Genre: Biting, COVID19 got me, F/F, Fingering, I made this because I’m horny, Lesbian, Please Kill Me, Smut, Valentine's Day, mike/sully - Freeform, sully/mike - Freeform, sullyxmike, yes mike and sully are girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robine/pseuds/robine
Summary: Mike and sully are past their days of graduation and after years of closeted hope, Valentine’s Day lets Cupid roam free.
Relationships: Mike/sully
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Past the days of old

Mike POV:

It’s been months since Sully and I have started rooming together. Honestly, when I came up with the idea to live together, I seriously thought she’d say no. We’ve been best friends since we joined the same sorority in university. After a while of getting to know each other, I couldn’t help but fall for her. She’s gorgeous, from her long blue hair and tall stature, it’s no wonder I fell for her. I always thought that she’d see me as her best uni friend that kissed once during a game of spin the bottle, but my hopes raised higher when she decided to live with me.

Right now, she’s at her new job. She can thank me for helping her set that goal way back. She didn’t even know what she wanted to do, but I helped her, adding to why I may only be just her best friend.

I have a confession though. When she's out at work I make my way into her room and pull out the varsity jacket that she wears all the time. It’s easy to assume what happens once it’s out. On her bed, my hands automatically make their way down to my underwear. (children look away). I rub my clit to the thought of her on top of me, the scent of her pheromones wafting through my nose. Today in particular, I was evidently more encaptured in the scent coming from her jacket. I made sure to not have her wash it so that I could have my alone time on Valentine’s day. The scent had me so wrapped up, that I came within minutes of starting, screaming her name in the process. I was in a trance. That’s the hardest I’ve come off of the mere thought of her. My mind was blank and my eyes were so blurry that I almost didn’t realize the person standing in her bedroom doorway. 

I jumped up and quickly covered myself with her jacket. When my vision cleared, it was none but the girl of the hour. She was standing in the doorway holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand and her jaw on the floor. We were looking at each other with the same exact expression on our faces. She broke the unbearably long silence with a loud “oh my god”. 

I was so embarrassed. “I thought you weren’t coming back until later tonight.” She ran her long fingers through her hair looking around the room, “We were let out early for valentine’s day. I thought I’d surprise you with flowers and a movie but… it seems like you had other intentions for your afternoon…” she said drifting off. 

It was quiet for another minute. She was wearing a really hard confused face, and despite the current circumstance, she looked completely adorable.

She broke the second wave of silence with a smirk, “So, are you up for a round two?”   
My eyes blew wide. Before I had a chance to question her, she started undressing herself until she was in nothing but a navy blue lace bra and underwear. I chucked a bit, “It seems like you had different plans, too” I said with a seductive flair. 

Never missing a beat, she responded with a “To me, it seems like we both had something of a similar plan” she said walking over to the bed until she was standing over me. We stared at each other for a moment until she leaned down and crashed her lips on mine. We started off with simple pecks, but she soon pushed her tongue into my mouth, tangling our tongues into each other. With every second that her mouth was on mine, it felt like I was taking gulps of some fast-acting aphrodisiac. I was back in the trance I was in before. And by the looks of it, it seems she was under the same spell as me. She was on top of me, slowly going down to attack my neck, leaving marks that would bruise for days. Her mouth reached the arch between my neck and shoulder. Smoothly, she sank her teeth deep into my skin, causing me to scream out in pleasure. She snapped up with a concerned look in her eyes, but when she saw my hooded lids, her trademark smirk returned to her face. She scraped her teeth down my body, scattering fleeting kisses around my chest. Her hand was pushing my arched back closer to her mouth. The feeling was so suffocatingly perfect, that had I died right there, I would’ve been more than happy. Suddenly, she had me flipped onto my stomach, biting from my shoulder lower and lower. My eyes were gone into the back of my head by this point. She continued to scrape her teeth until she got to my ass, giving it a quick nip, erupting a moan from me. She used her fingers to scoop up a previously emerged cum that was dripping out of my core. Her steaming hot fingers started to tease my core, lightly pushing her fingers at the entrance to my pussy. It was unbearable; I couldn’t muster another second without her fingers inside of me. I pushed myself onto her fingers, emitting a low rumble from her throat, causing me to quiver. 

“So you’re excited I see. Well, I better give you what you want”. She started to thrust her slender finger in and out of me with a speed that I wasn’t prepared for. I was screaming into the pillow below me, clutching onto the sheets as if I was about to fall. As she was pushing her fingers through my hole, her mouth found its way there, lapping up the juices dripping out of me. A strangled mess of screams was all I could muster up. Just when I thought that nothing could top that, she began to rub my clit at the same pace that she was moving her fingers in me. I felt it coming, and I know she did too because right before I did she breathed onto my core the simple word “come” and came I did, right onto her fingers.

A second passed until she pulled her fingers out of me, generating a groan from me. I turned around so that I was staring down at her body moving closer to my face. Her lips were back on mine in an instant, moving in sync with mine. My hand traveled down to her vagina where I started to rub her. She moaned into my mouth as I started to rub faster. She moved her body up so that I could reach her core. I slipped two of my fingers into her as we continued to kiss.

Sully began rocking onto my fingers when she broke the kiss. The sight of her looking down on me will forever be engraved in my mind. Her biting her lip as sweat rolled off of her forehead caused me to come with her. She screamed as she did her final slam onto my finger. 

We were quiet for a moment. Our foreheads were pressed together, her blue hair fanning around my face. All that was heard was our mixed breathing.

I looked up into her eyes and kissed her once more. “What’s that supposed to be about baby.” :)

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add more to this? Pls tell me


End file.
